ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Sonic the Hedgehog was part of the Looney Tunes characters/universe/The Looney Tunes Show
The Looney Tunes Show is an American animated sitcom on Cartoon Network. The show consist of six seasons, all containing 31 episodes, and features characters from Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' theatrical cartoons updated for the 21st century. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Synopsis Characters Main *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by on Season 1 and 2 and Jess Harnell on season 3 onwards) - TBD *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by E.G. Daily) - TBD *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD *'Speedy Gonzales' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Yosemite Sam' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kristen Wiig on Season 1 and 2 and Kath Soucie on Season 3 onwards) - TBD *'Tina Russo Duck' (voiced by on Season 1, on Season 2 and Grey Griffin on Season 3 onwards) - TBD *'Amy Rose' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Princess Sally Acorn' (voiced by Mandy Moore on Season 1 and 2 and also by Kath Soucie on Season 3 onwards) - TBD **'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD Supporting *'The Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mac and Tosh Gopher' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and also by Jess Harnell, respectively) - TBD *'Pete Puma' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Witch Lezah' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Gossamer' (voiced by on Season 1 and 2, on Season 3 and 4 and Donielle T. Hansley Jr. on Season 5 onwards) - TBD *'"Granny" Emma Webster' (voiced by until her death and Tress MacNeille since then) - TBD **'Sylvester Pussycat' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD **'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Petunia Pig' (voiced by on Season 2 and also by Grey Griffin on Season 3 onwards) - TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Pepé Le Pew' (voiced by on Season 1 and also by Jeff Bergman on Season 2 onwarda) - TBD *'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Espio the Chameleon' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Charmy Bee' - TBD *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Dr. Julian Snively' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner' (voiced by Daran Norris and Frank Welker, respectively) - TBD Others *'Dr. Weisberg' (voiced by until his death and also by Maurice LaMarche since then) - TBD *'Walter Bunny' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Patricia Bunny' (also voiced by Grey Griffin on Season 1 and on Season 2 onwards) - TBD *'Carol' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Barnyard Dawg' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Henery Hawk' (also voiced by ) - TBD *'Cecil Turtle' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Frank Russo' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Slowpoke Rodriguez' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Hugo the Abominable Snowman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Blacque Jacque Shellacque' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'The Three Bears' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Grey Griffin and John DiMaggio, respectively) - TBD *'Beaky Buzzard' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD Episodes Trivia